1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED lamp, and particularly to an LED lamp having a heat sink for heat dissipation.
2. Description of Related Art
The technology of light emitting diode (LED) has been rapidly developed in recent years from indicators to illumination applications. With the features of long-term reliability, environment friendliness and low power consumption, the LED is viewed as a promising alternative for future lighting products. Nevertheless, the rate of heat generation increases with the illumination intensity. This issue has become a challenge for engineers to design the LED illumination, i.e. the LED lamp.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp which has greater heat-transfer and heat dissipation capabilities, whereby the LED lamp can operate normally for a sufficiently long period of time.